After all that we've been through
by catmilk
Summary: Two years after The Fall, Molly Hooper goes on Holiday with the man she's engaged to be married. What will happen when she bumps into Sherlock Holmes?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This story came to me so suddenly that I had to write it down before I forgot. Plus, I need a little break from all the spookiness from my other story. This is just going to be a short fluffy Sherlolly story. Nothing extreme.

Reviews are welcomed! Sorry in advance for the grammatical errors, I swear I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm just not a very good writer, but I certainly do have a lot of ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters that have to do with the show.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I really wish you were here with me. You know how afraid I am to fly alone."

"I'm sorry, love. Something came up at work; I'll meet you there in a few days."

Molly Hooper let out a sigh as she clung to her phone, the mousy pathologist made her way through the airport, a suitcase the size of her person rolling away behind her.

"I'm going to feel so awkward arriving at your parents place by myself, Chris." she whined childishly.

Molly heard a low chuckle on the other end and couldn't help but smile herself. Molly Hooper had met Christopher Kingsley two years ago at Bart's canteen; he had gone there to visit a friend who had been in a car accident. There she had accidentally spilled her coffee over his very expensive suit, after apologizing repeatedly and offering to pay for his dry cleaning he told her she could make it up by going to dinner with him. Molly had agreed and they two were had become inseparable, after one year of dating the two had become engaged.

"I told you my parents would be spending their Holiday in Paris. You'll be at the estate alone." he said.

"Great... I'll be spending my Holiday alone." she muttered.

Molly was escorted to the private jet that Chris had set up for her, and it was en route to her destination. Lake Como, Italy; Christopher had told her many things about the lakeside town and Molly had always hoped to go, finally Christopher surprised her for a birthday Holiday retreat. A birthday Holiday she'd be spending _alone. _Molly loved Christopher, but she absolutely hated his job. He worked in international affairs, so he was always at the office, when he wasn't in the office he was traveling all over the world. Luckily, Molly was understanding and very patient. After exchanging a few more words Molly got off the phone with fiancé and boarded the private jet.

* * *

Molly stared awestruck at the beauty that was Lake Como, it was the sort of place she only saw in movies or photographs she never imagined herself in a place like this. The cab drove past markets and tourist attractions, all in which Molly would be sure to visit. She had promised John and Mrs. Hudson many souvenirs when she came back home. Molly sunk further into her seat as she thought about her friends, they had all bonded after... Molly swallowed a lump her throat and shook her head slowly, she had forbid herself to think of _him,_ during this trip... Or ever. Molly was one of the few people, if not the only person who knew he was alive, although she was sure his brother, Mycroft was aware of his survival by now. The pathologist had risked everything to help him fake his death and she had done everything to keep her friends safe and to keep Moriarty from winning, but she had lost the man she had loved along the way. After helping him with his suicide, Sherlock had hidden in her flat, but when she awoke the next day he was gone, she hadn't heard from him since then.

Molly let out a sigh, and fidgeted in her seat, she refused to have another good thing ruined because she was thinking of _Sherlock Holmes_. Molly stared as the cab pulled up at the beautiful villa, Christopher had told her about the property his parents own, but he hadn't told him how beautiful the site was. The villa itself was built along the mountain and close enough to the lake that she could jump out the window and land in the water... not that she was thinking of jumping out the window... the cab came to a stop and a bronze colored man came trotting out of the villa and opened the cab door for her, immediately extending his hand to help her out.

"Ciao, signorina hooper my name is Antonio De Santiis. I am keeper of the villa when the Kingsley's are away. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said with a heavy accent.

Molly smiled kindly at the man and took his hand to pull herself out, she immediately closed her eyes as the breeze from the lake hit her face.

"I'll have to apologize, Mr. De Santiis. My Italian is a little rusty." she began.

"There's no need to apologize, signorina. My English is more than adequate to communicate with you, and please call me Antonio. Let me pay the cab so I can show you where you'll be staying."

Molly nodded and walked over to the boot of the cab which was now opened, she hauled her luggage out and set it to the gravel parkway. Antonio came back after a few moments and took a hold of her suitcase.

"Allow me." he told her.

Molly didn't protest since her luggage was way too heavy for her tiny self to manage. Molly followed Antonio into the beautiful home where Molly couldn't help but let out a gasp at the inside of the house. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was outside, while the curtains were set on each of the opened windows, all which had a different view of the lake, the furniture was like nothing Molly had ever seen in her life. She suspected one of the sofas was worth more than her flat itself.

"Come. Your room is upstairs."

Molly nodded and walked up the spiral staircase, which led them to a long corridor with many rooms; Antonio opened one of the rooms and let her go in first. Molly sucked in a breath at the sight of the room, a four-post bed sat in the middle, the duvet was a beautiful green color that matched amazingly with the mahogany wood of the bed, the furniture around the room was made to match the bed. The French doors were open which caused the curtains to flap silently and allowing the wonderful breeze to fill the room.

"Wow, this is beautiful." she whispered.

Antonio let out a laugh and nodded; he set her suitcase in the room and turned to look at her.

"Your fiancé has instructed me to let you rest. I'll come fetch you when dinner is ready."

Before Antonio could exit the room, Molly took a hold of his arm.

"Please. It's still so early; I don't want to spend my first day cooped in the house. No matter how beautiful it is..."

The man gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry signorina, but this is what Signore Kingsley wants. He has given me permission to show you the town and take you shopping first thing in the morning. For tonight, I would suggest you get rest. There will be plenty of time to go off and... how do you say it?_ Explore the town_."

He gave her a mischievous smirk before exiting the room. Once the mousy brunette was left on her own she jumped on the bed and let out a moan as the soft duvet touched her delicate skin, her muscles relaxed and she could feel sleep take over her immediately. Molly had awoken for dinner, lemon fused fish, and she had fallen right back to sleep she blamed jet lag.

* * *

The next morning Molly woke up feeling a little too excited, she had taken a bath in the beautiful claw foot tub. Molly was fortunate enough to have running water, Antonio had mentioned to her during breakfast that the villa was among the few places that had modern plumbing, she was grateful for that. Molly put on a red bikini underneath a gorgeous red polka dot dress she had bought especially for the trip. Molly didn't own many dresses... or bikinis for the matter, so she had gone on a full shopping spree especially for the trip. She deserved it; Molly Hooper never spent money on herself, after slipping on some sandals the young woman headed downstairs to meet Antonio.

The two took a cab into town, she was like a school child on a field trip exciting to be amongst the locals she wanted to see everything, experience the culture, and just be a part of the everyday life. The first stop on their list was the market place; she was excited to get a little shopping done.

"Signorina, I have some business in town I must take of for signore Kingsley. Will you be ok by yourself for a while?"

Molly grinned widely before nodding.

"Sure. I'll stay close; go do whatever is need to be done." she waved him off.

The man nodded his thanks and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Molly on her own.

* * *

Molly held the lovely silk scarf against her fair skin; she had always secretly believed that green looked lovely on her. The woman at the stand noticed her admiring the piece and smiled at her.

"That looks very pretty on you." she said in very broken English, that Molly almost had a little trouble understanding.

"You can have." she said.

Molly quickly shook her head "Oh no, please I insist on pay-"

"No, no. You keep it ok?" she told her.

Molly gave her a friendly grin and wrapped it around her neck.

"Are you sure? Thank you!"

The woman nodded and gave her a big grin, after returning it, Molly turned on her heel and began walking, she had to admit, she was feeling pretty good about herself, the people here were so kind and lovely. Molly spotted a fruit stand and hurried over to it, examining the variety of fruits the stand had to offer, Molly decided to go with the figs, only buying a few to eat while she continued browsing the stands.

Antonio had been gone for half an hour now, but she didn't really mind being on her own, despite the whining she had done over the phone the day before. Molly walked over to a stone wall and hopped over to sit on it, she was actually surprised she had managed to get over on her first try. With her feet dangling freely underneath she ate her figs contentedly, watching the daily life go on in front of her. Amongst the voices in the background her ears caught on to a familiar baritone voice, which caused her to stop mid bite. No, it couldn't be possible could it? He wouldn't be here, it was just her imagination, but no, Molly heard the voice again, speaking rapidly in Italian. Turning her head to the source, her mouth fell open to a small 'o' shape as she observed the man a few meters away, speaking quickly to one of the merchants. Molly couldn't believe her eyes, it was Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! My inspiration for this story is loosely based of 'cool' by Gwen Stefani, mostly the music video, haha. You should all go watch it. It's super cute and you'll see why I wanted to write a story based off it. Anyways, I love how you're all suspicious of Christopher, hehe. Maybe Antonio is the person you should be suspicious of. Not that I'm saying either of them deserve suspicion.

Reviews are highly welcomed! And feel free to check out my other story 'Madness Ends.'

enjoy!

* * *

The man a few meters away certainly looked like Sherlock Holmes, except for a few minor changes, like instead of the lovely dark curls she had grown used to, this man styled a more ginger hair color, his clothing style was different too. Sporting a more casual look for the hot climate, he wore a pair of long khaki shorts with a plain white button up, Molly shamelessly noticed a few buttons undone exposing his perfect chest. Besides the small differences, everything else was certainly Sherlock Holmes, the height, the built, the eyes. Molly swallowed a lump in her throat and hopped off the wall, setting down the figs on it as she walked a few steps to get a better look at him, maybe all this was a dream and her eyes were playing a trick on her.

"Sher...Sherlock?" she managed to get out.

The tall man suddenly stopped talking and turned to face her, he blinked a few times as if in disbelief. He then began to study her for a few seconds before turning to the merchant and saying something she couldn't understand. He then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Molly stared at the spot blankly until she heard the voice of Antonio call for her.

"Signorina? Are you alright?"

Molly snapped out of her trance and looked over to Antonio; a smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a bit is all..."

Antonio nodded, Molly could guess he had no idea what she was talking about and for once she was thankful for that. Molly and Antonio left the marketplace and decided to walk back to the villa, it wasn't far and Molly had insisted. She wanted to think about what had happened earlier, plus the scenery was simply gorgeous, she didn't want to waste it by traveling everywhere through a cab. They stayed off the road, sometimes motor scooters or people on bikes would drive by giving them friendly waves.

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere else? We could go for a swim or a boat ride..." suggested Antonio.

"These waters are one of the clearest you have ever seen. Simply enchanting." He told her.

Molly smiled softly at his enthusiasm, but shook her head. "No, I still have a little jet lag; I'd rather go back and take a nap...Plus, I'm not a very good swimmer. I hope that's alright with you?"

The man shrugged simply and focused his attention on the road ahead of him. Once the two arrived at the villa, Molly quickly ascended the stairs and went to her bedroom. She plopped down in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me... right?" she whispered to herself.

"That _was _Sherlock... I know it."

She heard a knock on the door and in entered Antonio with a glass filled with some red liquid. Molly lifted her torso and looked over to him.

"I brought you some pomegranate juice, it's really good. The fruits came from the three outside. I made it myself." He said proudly.

He set the glass on the bedside table and smiled kindly at her "I'll come fetch you at lunch if you'd like?"

Molly nodded "Yes that would be lovely thank you."

After he was gone, Molly got up and grabbed the glass from the table; she walked over to the balcony and took a sip of the sweet liquid. She wondered what Sherlock would do now that he knew she was here, would he leave? Or would he simply try to avoid her? If that was him, he was _obviously _here for something Moriarty related... Now that she thought of it she wondered if she was safe... Of course she was, Molly hadn't been one of the targeted victims, she might have counted to Sherlock Holmes, but she didn't count to James Moriarty.

* * *

Lucky for her Antonio agreed to let her go on her own the next day, although he hesitated at first, Molly had managed to convince him. He had even let her go on the bike. With the wind in her hair, the young pathologist rode to the docks near the villa, it was uninhabited since it was still part of the property, she spotted a tire swing hung up near a grassy patch and set the bike down on the floor. Managing to fit herself in the hole, she swung herself with her feet until she had managed to get enough speed. Molly closed her eyes and began laughing and enjoying the nice warm breeze hit her face; it was one of those moments that she wished could last forever.

"Molly." said a voice.

Molly's eyes snapped opened only to spot the ginger man looking up at her, she suddenly lost balance causing her body to slip out of the tire and making her to fall face down on the hard ground, she let out a pained groan and she tried to lift herself up, she could feel wetness where her knee had scrapped against the ground.

"Molly are you ok?" said the voice that was now next to her.

She felt a pair of hands on her waist and she immediately stiffened, the man ignored her reaction and helped her sit up.

"Great, my dress is ruined. The one time I decide to wear white..." she muttered angrily.

Molly heard a chuckle escape from the man and Molly finally looked up.

"Sherlock?" she finally said.

The ginger man nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

"Hello, Molly." he said softly.

Molly had the sudden urge to punch him; she also had the urge to kiss him and hug him, but mostly punch him, and she had no idea why, she wanted to cry and beg him to go back to London, but she knew that wasn't possible, at least not yet. Instead she looked down at her ruined dress; her eye also caught the red liquid trickling down her knee.

"Oh great..." she muttered.

"Here let me." he suddenly said.

Sherlock took out a cotton handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against her bleeding knee, causing her to hiss in pain.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she watched him clean her wound.

Sherlock cleaning up the drying blood around her knee, but didn't respond to her.

"Sherlock..." she said a little more sternly.

He met her eyes and made a face as if he had forgotten she was even there.

"I..." he began "I shouldn't have come looking for you... But, I saw you yesterday. I couldn't believe it was you." he began.

"After I was sure it was you." he went on. "I had trouble keeping myself from coming to you... I think I just miss seeing someone from my old life."

Molly's face soften suddenly, she could see the sadness in his eyes and she understood why he would seek her out, but he hadn't exactly answered her question.

"I meant why you are _here, _in Lake Como?"

The man pressed his lips into a line and looked over at the lake.

"I tracked the last of Moriarty's men here. A man named Sebastian Moran, his second in command. I've been doing a little investigating around town, but no one seems to know what he looks like." he told her.

Molly nodded as she took in the new information and suddenly wondered if she was safe, she was almost hesitant to ask, but she knew she had to.

"Am I safe?" she asked him. "I-I m-mean, since you came into contact with me. What if someone is watching you right now?"

Sherlock closed his eyes and shrugged "I doubt it; I've made sure to keep myself well hidden."

He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet, but kept a hold of her hand longer than usual causing Molly to blush.

"You're engaged." he stated.

"Huh?"

Molly followed his gazed and saw him staring at her ringed hand still clutched tightly in his much larger hand; Molly pulled her hand away and set it to her side, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious about it.

"Uh.. Yeah. I'm actually supposed to be on Holiday with him."

"Where is he now?" he asked curiously.

"Back in London. He works with a lot with other countries, trades and such. So he's usually really busy... He's supposed to come meet me here in a few days..." she told him.

"Is he nice?" he asked her suddenly.

Molly smiled and looked down at her ring, she had been so used to Sherlock criticizing the men she dated, that she was sure if he'd been in London while dating Christopher she would have found out something completely ridiculous about him like a gambling addiction or four other wives, luckily for her Christian told her everything she needed to know about him.

"I think so." she finally said.

Sherlock nodded and smiled briefly "Good. You deserve happiness, Molly Hooper."

xXx

The two fell into a silence that was way too familiar, the mousy brunette looked down at her dress and began dusting it off, once it was clean enough to her satisfaction she looked up to catch him looking at her which caused her to turn a light shade of red.

"I should-"

"What are-"

They said simultaneously, both stopped talking and Sherlock motioned her to go first with his hand.

"I was just... I should really be getting back." she began.

"Oh..." he said.

Molly pressed her lips into a line "What were you going to say?" she urged him.

"I was just... going to ask you if you'd like me to show you around a little. I wouldn't mind the company, but if you have to get back..." he began.

"Oh, I... don't have to get back right away." she with a hint of amusement.

* * *

"Your hair..."

"What about it?" he replied.

"It different." she stated.

"You're very observant, Molly."

It hadn't taken long for Sherlock to return to his normal self. He was a little more cautious of what he said, as if he were afraid to piss her off and she would leave him. Molly was the tiny window he had to his old back in London and she had a feeling he didn't want to risk upsetting her. She had told him about everyone back in London, how John had met a nice girl named Mary, how Lestrade and his wife were back together, to whish Sherlock told her she was still cheating on him, that made Molly feel guilty about laughing, she even told him about the hip surgery Mrs. Hudson had underwent. Molly couldn't read his emotions, she wondered if he was glad that everyone had moved on with him gone, or if he felt bad. The brunette stared at her reflection in his sunglasses and smiled at him.

"I like it." she finally said.

"Really?" he ran a self-conscious hand through his hair and made a face "I like my old hair better."

The two sat in a small cafe near the lake, he, drinking tea while she ate a sweet. Sherlock and her and hung out most of the day, he seemed to know the town pretty well, which made her wonder how long he'd actually been here. Instead of asking, Molly focused her attention to the lake, she could spot a few people swimming and fishing along the water, Molly didn't exactly plan on going to the water any time soon, she was deathly afraid of swimming.

"You should learn while you're here. Don't normal people usually try new things while on Holiday?" he told her.

Molly smiled nervously and shrugged "If I were normal… But, it's never been my strong point… Swimming, I mean. But I'll certainly think about it. I didn't exactly add _drowning _into my list of activities for this Holiday."

Sherlock smirked and went back to his tea. The sun was beginning to set and she knew Antonio would start to worry if she didn't return soon. As if reading her mind Sherlock said.

"We should get you back."

Molly nodded and got up from the table; Sherlock threw a few bills on the table and led her back to the motor scooter he had driven them in. Molly wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as he began driving, despite that he had reassured her he was more than proficient at riding she was still a little paranoid that she would let go and fall off. Sherlock dropped her off at the dock where she went to retrieve her bike.

"I had a good time today. Thank you, Sherlock."

The man didn't say anything except nod, he gave her an almost shy smile, which Molly thought was so unlike him and waited for her to get on the bike, and he didn't leave until she was making her way back to the villa.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! It's a breath of fresh air from all the dark and spooky stuff I've been writing so far. I'm really enjoying all this fluff! I'm loving all your theories on Christopher, you'll all just have to stick it out and see what happens. Anyways for this chapter, I all the things I mention about the festival is purely our of research, if I'm wrong on anything I apologize in advance.

Reviews are highly encouraged! I love hearing from you all!

I do hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Two days later Molly woke up to the brightness of the room and a knock on a door, Molly lifted herself up into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep with from her eyes, the person at the door knock again.

"Come in!" she said while she stifled a yawn.

Antonio entered the room and smiled widely at her, she noticed a phone clutched tightly in his hand.

"Good morning, signorina. Signore Kingsley is on the phone for you."

Molly extended her arm to him and Antonio handed her the phone, he left to give her some privacy. Stifling another yawn she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello, darling." she said in a cheery voice.

"Hello to you too, my love. Are you having fun?"

A smile appeared on her face "Yes, I wish you were here to share in the fun, though." she said in almost a whine.

She heard him chuckle on the other line, Molly hopped off the bed and walked to the balcony and stared at the beautiful view of the lake, she could spot many boats gathering up on the tiny island off the shore , Chris was saying a few words but she wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm sorry." she then heard him say.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

Another chuckled was heard "Sweetheart weren't you listening? I said I'll have to delay meeting you for at least a few more days."

A sudden disappointment flooded her body, the whole purpose of the trip was to spend a little time with her fiancé without the worries and their busy lives back in London.

"That means you're going to miss my-"

"Birthday, I know. I'm sorry, but I promise I'll make it up."

After exchanging a few more words Molly got off the phone and let out a sigh, she didn't know why she was feeling so down, she understood that Christopher's job required his full attention, but sometimes she felt a little... neglected as if his job mattered more than she did. A breath escaped her lips, the two weren't even married yet and she was already accusing him of putting his job before her needs, Molly rolled her eyes and made her way to get a change of clothing, she needed a distraction today.

* * *

A distraction was exactly was exactly what Molly had gotten when Antonio told her about _The Sagra di San Giovanni_ a festival taking place in town, according to Antonio the festival was amongst the oldest that took place in town, it included dancing, boat races, and a grand fireworks show to end it off. Molly stood silently to the side as Antonio spoke rapidly in Italian to one of the locals; since her Italian was a little rusty she could only make out some parts of it... He was either speaking about cheese or saying something about needing to sneeze... maybe she did need to brush on her Italian. The petite woman swung her hips slowly to the music that was playing, she could spot many women and children dancing to the beating of drums, they wore elegant head dresses that looked way to heavy. Being the clumsy girl that she was she'd probably tumble into the lake and drown wearing one of those. Her eyes suddenly caught the now familiar bundle of ginger hair leaning casually against one of the walls in the far end; he eyed her amusingly and motioned her to come over. Molly turned her head to look at Antonio; he was still talking to the man and paying no attention to her. Without a sound she slipped into the crowd and went over to meet the man.

"Hello there." she said happily.

Sherlock lifted himself from the wall and took a hold of her hand.

"Would you like to hang out with me today?" he asked her.

A smile tugged the corner of her lips as she nodded a little more than enthusiastically, she quickly remembered about Antonio and looked over her shoulder; he still hadn't noticed she was gone.

"Are you concerned about your ward?" he asked curiously.

Molly turned her head to face him and stepped back a little, she hadn't expected him to be so close. Molly stared at the reflection on his sunglasses and nodded.

"He'll be a little mad at me, if I ditch him." she admitted.

"Let him."

"You're going to make me get in trouble." she said sounding a little more childish than she would want to.

Sherlock smirked and tugged on her hand leading her towards his motor scooter.

"Come on, Molly Hooper. What's one day of breaking the rules going to do to you?"

Molly suddenly felt like a teenager again, well she felt like what a teenager would probably feel like. She had never been the type to break the rules, all her teenage life she had spent inside stimulating her brain with reading and science experiments. Not that she was complaining, it certainly made her more clever and it did earn her a PhD. Molly finally nodded and followed Sherlock, she climbed on the motor scooter behind him and took the helmet he handed her, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his back.

"If I get yelled at, Mr. Holmes. It will be your fault, and I shan't ever forgive you." she said in amusement.

She heard the baritoned chuckle through his back and smiled to herself, and the two were soon zooming down the crowded cobblestone street.

* * *

"It's a good source of protein, Molly. Just try it."

"But... they're snails..."

Molly made a face of disgust as she watched Sherlock ingest the snail meat, when Sherlock had suggested a place to eat she really didn't think he'd be making her eat snails.

"It's a festival tradition." he told her.

"What do they taste like." she finally said.

Molly picked up one of the stuffed shells and examined it closely.

"It tastes like chicken."

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying?"

Sherlock took the stuffed shell from her hand and stabbed the meat with his fork; he scooped out the meat and directed the fork towards her mouth.

"Just try it." He urged her.

Molly stared at the meat on the fork and leaned in with a hesitation she opened her mouth and quickly chewed the snail meat. It tasted nothing like chicken, the chewy texture felt strange in her mouth, but the taste was actually not that bad, after swallowing she locked eyes with an amused Sherlock and Molly frowned.

"That tasted nothing like chicken, you liar." she muttered.

"I still made you eat it didn't I?" he said with a smirk

* * *

After having to endure the ghastly snails, Sherlock took Molly to the boat races on the tiny island off the shore, she had been really afraid when they had entered the tiny speedboat that they _had _to take to the island, Molly had insisted they stayed and watched from the side they had been, but Sherlock told her _"it wouldn't be the same"_ because the view was much better, after admitting defeat Molly got on the boat clutching onto Sherlock's arm for dear life. She hadn't let go until she had sure she made it safely on shore, the weather was hot that day, maybe it was due to all the running around she was doing, but she was happy when Sherlock bought her an ice lolly, coconut flavored, which was a new flavor to her. The two sat on one of the stone walls facing the clear blue water, Sherlock was right, about the view being better on the island. The young pathologist silently ate her ice lolly as she waited for the races to begin, too much of her luck half of the lolly tore off falling on her lap, Molly let out a small shriek and picked up the cold substance from her lap she licked off the melting liquid from her fingers and caught Sherlock staring at her. Molly blushed lightly and extended her arm to offer him the half that was still on the stick.

"Do you want some?" she asked him curiously.

Sherlock cleared his throat, Molly could see a hint of red on his cheeks as if embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

"Uh, no thanks." he told her.

"Come on, it's good." she urged him.

Sherlock finally nodded and took the lolly from her hands; he took a sample lick and nodded at the taste.

"It's good."

"Have it, I'll eat this half."

The two ate in silence as the horn signifying the start of the races began.

* * *

The two stayed on the island way after the races had ended, the sun had long dipped into the horizon and Molly looked up at the first shot of the fireworks exploded in the air. Molly stared in awe as the variant colors exploded into view; she smiled widely as one of the fireworks exploded into a cartoon character.

"Wow! Did you see that one!" she said as she tugged at Sherlock's sleeve lightly.

Molly turned her head to look at Sherlock, he stared at her with soft eyes, another firework exploded causing his hair skin to beam with colors, Molly smiled at him, this was a side of Sherlock she never thought she'd see, he looked relaxed and completely focused on her.

"Molly..." he said softly.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

The two leaned in closer, her heart was quickly beating through her ears causing all other noises to drown out, even the loud noises of the fireworks. Sherlock's eyes focused on her lips and Molly's eyes did the same, as they got closer her heart beat began to increase and her breath became rapid.

"Carnation for your wife, Signore?" said a voice suddenly.

Both Sherlock and Molly pulled back; Molly cleared her throat and blushed while Sherlock looked up at the flower vendor.

"Uh, No, we're fine, thank you." he stammered.

The vendor grinned at both Molly and Sherlock and took out a red carnation and held it close to Molly.

"But it looks so beautiful next to your wife." he suggested.

Sherlock let out a sigh and shrugged "Yes. Yes, here. Now go."

they exchanged the currency for the carnation and the man left, happy to had made a sell. Sherlock stared awkwardly at her before looking down at the carnation in his hand, without a word he tucked the flower behind her ear and let his hand linger there for longer than necessary.

"We should get you back." he commented.

Molly couldn't find her voice so she just nodded; he took her hand and led her back to the boats.

xXx

Later that night, Molly laid in bed replaying what had happened in her head over and over again. Sherlock almost kissed her, she had almost kissed Sherlock Holmes. And she was sure she would have gone through with it, she was both fortunate and mad at the vendor for intervening, although she had strong feelings for Sherlock she belonged to another, and Molly Hooper was always faithful, but a part of her regretted not kissing him, she wanted so much to feel his lips against hers, she wondered if they were as soft as she had always imagined them to be... Molly shook her head against her pillow, it didn't matter what she thought, but she had to push aside her feelings because despite the feelings she was having she was still engaged to Christopher.


	4. Chapter 4

I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. I hoped to leave my fear of writing smut in the past for this story, but still not brave enough. Instead I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. I really had fun writing this chapter! It was super cute and romantic and *sigh* I'm slightly jealous.

Reviews are highly welcomed.

enjoy!

* * *

Molly was glad that things didn't get awkward after hers and Sherlock's almost kiss, in fact they had spending more time together as the days went by. She had managed to sneak off to meet him, at the dock where the two had agreed would be their meeting place. Molly woke up feeling extra happy because it was her birthday and Sherlock had promised her something big.

The young pathologist rode her bike to their meeting spot where Sherlock was already waiting for him, he had asked her to wear a pair of comfortable shoes, so she guessed she would be doing a lot of walking, but she still wondered what he had in mind. Sherlock went to meet her as she leaned the bike against the tree, he was wearing a pair of long khaki's she assumed the ones she had seen him in the first time she saw him, and a light blue button up shirt, his hair was mess off ginger hair mopped on his head and Molly couldn't help but tousled it, he made a face and stepped back. She had gotten more comfortable touching Sherlock as the days went by, she would occasionally hold his hand, or touch his face, he hadn't asked her to stop so there was nothing discouraging her from continuing.

"What are we doing today?" she asked him curiously.

Sherlock shrugged off his backpack, that Molly had noticed he was now wearing and took out some sunscreen; he handed to Molly and smiled excitedly at her.

"We're going on a birthday hike; I know this great place where we can a little picnic."

Molly made a face as she squirted some sunscreen on her hand and gave the bottle back to Sherlock.

"A hike? Do we have too? Can we just go into town and eat there? We can even walk if you want... that can count as a hike."

Sherlock squeezed out some sunblock and began coating his arms with the stuff; he gave Molly a look before raising his brow.

"Is that really how you want to remember your birthday?" he asked her.

"No. Not really." she replied.

"Ok, then. Stop complaining and let's go."

* * *

It took longer to get to their destination, because Molly kept complaining about the walking, Sherlock eventually got tired of her whining and gave her a piggy back ride the rest of the way. Molly let out a small squeak of surprise as they got to the site, it looked much like the dock near the villa, except this one looked as if it untouched by humans for years, the water stood still and clear enough to see the tiny fishes swimming about. Sherlock crouched down to let Molly enough space between her and the ground to jump off, the sun was beginning to set, but they had enough light to enjoy the scenery for a few more hours.

"How did you find this place?" she asked him curiously.

Sherlock opened his backpack and took out a blanket and laid it out on the dock away from the dirt, he took out two water bottles and handed one to Molly.

"Sometimes, I like to take hikes. It helps clear my head." he said as he took a long gulp of his water.

Molly watched his neck muscles work as he took long gulps of his water, she felt creepy for watching but she couldn't stop herself from not. She finally cleared her throat and looked down at her own bottle.

"Well it's lovely. Thank you for showing me."

xXx

After eating, the two sat side by side on the dock, Molly had actually decided to lie down since the sun had warmed her skin enough for her to grow sleepy.

"Do you want to learn how to swim?" said Sherlock suddenly.

Molly looked up to Sherlock, she could see his eyes since she was wearing his sunglasses, Sherlock looked amused, most likely at her facial expression.

"Uh, isn't there some golden rule about waiting an hour after eating before getting in the water?" she managed to get out without sounding nervous.

"Myth." he said in his _obvious _tone.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." she said meekly.

Sherlock placed a reassuring squeeze on her arm before speaking.

"Don't worry. I'll be in there with you. We'll stay in the shallow area. I promise I won't let you drown. You can trust me, Molly Hooper."

Molly closed her eyes for a bit and thought a little more about it, finally she let out a sigh and opened her eyes.

"Fine, but if I drown, it's your ass I'm haunting."

Sherlock let out a smirked and hopped on his feet, he began unbuttoning his shirt and Molly couldn't help but stare.

"Molly stop staring and start getting ready." he said in stern tone.

Molly turned a dark shade of red and hopped to her feet.

"R-Right." she stammered.

Molly kicked off her shoes and shucked her shorts, she unbuttoned her shirt to show a pink two piece bikini, Sherlock was now shirtless in front of him and Molly felt self-conscious, she took off Sherlock's sunglasses and put them in the pile of clothes on the ground. She then grabbed her hair tie and loosened her hair, she didn't want to risk her hair getting caught around her band. It would be hell to brush out later, Sherlock took her hand and led her towards in the water. Molly shivered as the cool water came in contact with her warm skin, Sherlock stopped them when the water was just over her chest and just above his waist, and she clung to his arms and looked up at him.

"First I'm going to put you in the swimming position."

Without waiting for her to respond he tipped over and held on to her stomach and back he encouraged her to start moving her legs and arms and that's exactly what Molly did, they practiced the movement for a little while longer earning an approving look from Sherlock.

"Ok, I'm going to let go."

"What?"

Without another warning, he let go of her body causing Molly to sink down into the cold water, she felt a pair of hands on her waist and Sherlock quickly pulled her up, Molly let out gasp of air as soon as she was out from under the water. She took a hold of Sherlock's shoulders and pressed herself closer to him.

"No more, please."

"Come on, you won't le-"

"No, I'm scared."

Sherlock let out a sigh and nodded.

"Fine, we can-"

"Can we just stay like this for a bit? It feels...nice."

"Ok."

Molly wrapped her legs around his waist and let him lead them further into the water. She could hear Sherlock's rapid heartbeat through his chest, she looked up to see him staring at her, and without a warning his dipped his head down to meet his lips with hers. The kiss was soft just like Molly always imagined, Molly's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself up more she found herself molding to his body and his lips.

Their lips opened for one another, their tongues meeting shyly at first and then a little more urgent, a shiver ran down Molly's spine as her body began to react. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, clinging onto her greedily; his hands began to gently explore her body, while Molly's began to do the same. Soft sighs escaped her lips, as his touch became more desperate, he pulled away earning a small whine from Molly. Sherlock smirked smugly and began kissing along her jaw, he eventually stopped at her neck placing a small bit which caused Molly to moan against his skin. Sherlock let out a growl in the back of his throat and quickly let them out of the water.

* * *

The two laid tangled against each other's bodies, the blanket they had used for their picnic now laid sprawled over their bodies, covering what needed to be covered. Sherlock lazily kissed the top of Molly's head as she let out breathy satisfied sighs.

"Molly..." began Sherlock.

Molly let out a hum as a reply, but looked up at Sherlock.

"I'm leaving, tomorrow evening." he told her.

Molly quickly blinked and lifted herself up; she pressed the blanket over her chest to look at him.

"Leaving? Why?"

"I've been here far to long and I have no leads in Sebastian. I can't risk any more time." he told her.

"Where are you going?" she then whispered.

Sherlock stayed quiet and gave her a look.

"You know I can't-"

"Tell me, right." she didn't mean to sound mean, but she was trying really hard to fight back tears.

She turned her head to look for her bikini top and quickly began putting it on, she felt embarrassed suddenly, mad at the fact that Sherlock was leaving, why couldn't he let her feel happy for just once?

"Molly... Come with me." she then heard him say.

Molly stopped tying her bikini top and eyed him curiously.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Tell me where you're going first."

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh "Greece."

"Why do you want me to go with you?"

"Molly, do I really need to say it?"

"It would be nice to hear it." she admitted.

"Because..." he hesitated for a moment before continuing "I feel better with you near me. Less... Alone."

Molly placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss, he was alone, and that hurt her so much. Molly caught the reflection of her engagement ring on the hand holding onto Sherlock's cheek. Here came the guilt, she pressed her hands over her face and let out a few tears.

"Molly what's wrong?" ask Sherlock with concern.

He sat up and pulled Molly to his chest, Molly buried her face on the crook oh his neck and began to silently sob.

"I...I" she said through breaths "I can't believe I did this. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this, I'm engaged to be married."

She looked up at Sherlock she felt him stiffen underneath her.

"I'm sorry, Molly it's all my fault." he began.

"No." she told him "It was mine too. I wanted this just as much."

"Do you love him?" he suddenly asked.

Molly closed her mouth and thought about it, of course she loved him...

"Yes..." she finally said.

"Do you love me?"

Again Molly stayed quiet and finally nodded

"More than you will ever know."

She noticed a small smile form on his lips before pulling her closer to him.

"Sherlock.." she began "I just... I just need some time to think. You have to realize what you're asking me to do. I have responsibilities back in London... A job, a cat... If I'm going to make a decision you're going to have to give me some time."

Sherlock nodded and kissed her gently on the forehead "Of course... But I can't delay being here much longer. I hope you understand, Molly."

He suddenly got up and began dressing; Molly got up and began to do the same. Without another word they packed their things and walked hand in hand back where they came from.

* * *

After Sherlock left her at their meeting spot, Molly walked back to the villa, she wheeled the bike beside her as she thought about Sherlock's offer, could she really do this to Christopher? Break off their engagement and run off with another man? Of course not, Molly wouldn't know the first thing about breaking off an engagement, she was barely an expert of breaking it off with a man after the first date. Molly parked the bike on the side of the door and entered the villa, once inside she blinked in surprise as she noticed the familiar figure sitting on the couch.

"Christopher!?" she squeaked.

The light haired man looked up from the book he was reading and gave her a toothy smile.

"Surprise! I finished my work early."

he strode off the seat and gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

"I missed you, my love."

He took out a velvet box and handed it to her.

"Happy birthday."

Molly opened it, her eyes widened at the sight of a pair of very expensive looking emerald stud earrings. She looked from Christopher to the earrings and back at Christopher.

"Oh..." she breathed "T-These are lovely.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is really short, so sorry in advance. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and way more satisfying, also possibly the last chapter. I really should be getting back to my other story, but this was a nice change of pace. I loved writing this. And I hope you all have enjoyed reading it! Shout outs to all who have reviewed you're all awesome and I love you!

Reviews are highly encouraged! I love hearing what you have to say and they really do help me think of ways to surprise you all.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Molly? How about these? Molly?"

Molly looked up to the sound of Christopher's voice, the two had been out in the market place all day and all Molly could think about was Sherlock. The way he had touched her and kissed her, the way he had made her feel...

"Molly will you please stop spacing out!" said Christopher in with a hint of both amusement and irritation in his voice.

"Sorry..." she murmured

"What do you think of this rug? Once we find a flat for the two of us maybe we could bring something from here to put it in?"

Molly smiled kindly at him and nodded.

"That sounds-OOF!"

Molly was bumped almost knocking off her feet, she looked at the person who bumped her and caught a sight of Sherlock. Christopher took a hold of her arm to steady her.

"Oi! Watch it! Bloody git..." he whispered under his breath.

Molly gave him a soft look before speaking "You know it was really my fault... I should go apologize."

Chris gave her a look before shaking his head "No, clearly he should be apologizing to you! He bumped you..."

"No. Really Chris, let me do this."

Christopher let out a sigh and slowly shook his head "You are way to kind, Miss Hooper. But if you must then go apologize."

Molly gave him a peck on the cheek and hurried to Sherlock.

* * *

She had almost feared he had gone until she turned the corner and a hand took a hold of her arm, he pulled her to the alley way and before she could react she was pushed against the wall and her lips were engulfed by Sherlock's own. Molly's instinctively made their way to his curly hair, he let out a groan as she tugged on it softly, he pulled her leg to his hip and pushed himself closer to her, his tongue traced her lips tugging lightly on her bottom lip causing Molly to let out a moan.

"Please tell me you've thought about what I said?" he said against her mouth.

Molly pulled away to look at him and took a hold of his hand.

"I have."

"And?"

"I can't, Sherlock."

The two suddenly fell silent, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Finally, Sherlock spoke.

"I... understand." he told her.

"You do?"

Sherlock nodded and kissed her hand softly, lingering his lips for a while longer, a few tears fell out of Molly's eyes and Sherlock wiped them with his thumb.

"I never thought I'd see you again." she whispered.

Sherlock pulled her into a hug and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I am too."

The two remained in that position until she heard Christopher calling out for her, Sherlock let out a sigh and moved away from her.

"Meet me at the usual place tonight? I want to see you before I leave."

Without responding she flung herself into his arms and gave him one last kiss. Sherlock took that as a confirmation to meeting with him. At the sound of Christopher, Molly quickly pulled away from Sherlock and went to go meet her fiancé.

* * *

Once Christopher and Molly arrived back to the villa, Molly headed to their room to take a nap, she would go meet Sherlock once the sun set and a nap would do her some good. Christopher had decided to go finish his book in the patio, hoping to enjoy the sun a little longer.

xXx

Molly twitched awake, the room was hot and stuffy and she felt suffocated. She took the covers off her body and walked over to the balcony to open the doors, the sun had set and she knew she would have to go meet Sherlock soon, perhaps a nice cold bath before she went... Molly turned on her heel to walk to the bathroom and let out a yelp at the figure sitting in the chair.

"Christopher! You scared me!" she squeaked

She looked down at his hands and noticed a revolver, for her.

"Chris...Why do you..." she began

"You thought I wouldn't catch on?" he suddenly said.

Molly stepped back a few steps, but Christopher got up and walked towards her.

"You thought I wouldn't know how was going to contact you? Why do you think I brought you here."

Molly blinked back some tears, and continued to step back until her back was pressed against the wall.

"I didn't think he'd actually fuck you... That was completely unexpected."

"Chris... I..."

"Shut up!" he spat.

"I know you're going to meet with him. Take me to him or I'll blow your fucking brains out."

* * *

Molly and Christopher walked side by side, the revolver pressed against her side. Molly tried hard to fight back some tears, but a few managed to escape. The pair arrived to the dock where Molly and Sherlock had agreed to meet.

"Come out and play, Sherly."

"I'll come out when you come out, Sebastian."

Molly looked up at Christopher now; she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. The ear piece tucked away in his ear, now that she got a better look at him, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed how afraid he looked, Molly had mistaken that for anger.

"Oh, you're very clever, . But if you don't come out, I'll shoot your little Molly here." said Christopher/Sebastian.

Christopher let out a sobbed breath as he pointed the gun up to Molly's head. In the corner of her eye she noticed Sherlock emerge from behind a tree, the same tree she had parked her bike many times.

"Alright, Sebastian, you're turn. Or are you going to be like Moriarty and hide behind innocent people?"

"Don't you dare fucking talk about him!" said Christopher with a shaky breath, the gun was still pointed at Molly.

"Tell me, how did you get Christopher to cooperate with you?" said Sherlock as he eyed the light aired man beside Molly.

"Oh you know..." said Chris "When you threaten a persons loved ones, it could really make them do some crazy things. Isn't that right, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock remained silent.

"Oh are you giving me the silent treatment? Very well I suppose we'll have to dispose of little Molly now."

The gun clicked and Sherlock tried to stay calm "No. Wait. This is between you and me, Sebastian. I was the one who defeated, James. No one has to get hurt."

"Oh, but someone does, Mr. Holmes. You killed someone I loved. Now I must kill someone you love, but you know what... It will be better if I do it with my own hands. So I can see the pain in your eyes."

The trio looked over to the sound of footsteps, Molly's eyes widened at the man; a grin plastered on his face and in his hands a walkie-talkie.

"Antonio?" she said curiously.

"_You're _Sebastian?"

"Surprise!" he said in amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

So here we are on the last chapter. It's been a blast writing this, and I do hope you are all satisfied with the ending. I want to thank all of those of you who reviewed, I loved reading what you wrote, it motivated me to continue on! I'll be getting back to my other story soon!

Reviews are encouraged!

I own nothing, unfortunately.

Enjoy!

* * *

The gun was still aimed at Molly's head; neither of them dared more a step. Antonio, no, _Sebastian _stood motionless, as if waiting for someone to make the first move. Molly looked at Sherlock before locking eyes with Sebastian; she made a face before focusing her attention at the gun pressed against her head.

"Oh Molly! Don't make faces; it makes you look utterly unattractive. You're not going to die... Well, at least not yet."

He walked over to Molly and Christopher, she could feel Christopher tense up as he approached, which made her a little nervous since he was holding a gun aimed at her head.

"No, Chris, dear. Give me the gun. And don't try anything stupid or you'll fucking regret it."

Molly let out a relieved breath as the gun was moved away from her, Christopher handed him the gun and Sebastian smiled widely. Soon the gun was pointed at Sherlock.

"You seemed to have a lot of trouble finding me." he said calmly.

"It seems the people are more afraid of you than I had expected." replied Sherlock.

"No. Not scared." said Sebastian as he examined his nails "Loyal."

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes "Loyal? Is that what they're calling it now?"

Sebastian was laughing now "Yes, it does sound rather silly doesn't it? I prefer fear... it does keep people quiet. These two are a perfect example look at them, silent as little mice."

Sebastian turned to face Molly and Christopher, he slowly made his way towards her and her heart began to pound.

"I don't know what you two see in this one... She so... plain. And BORINNGGG. I can't believe I had to spend so much time with you."

He trailed the tip of the gun against her cheek; Molly let a few drops of tears escape her eyes.

"Aw, you're scared?" he cooed.

Molly frowned at him and remained silent.

"You still think he's going to save you don't you?" said Sebastian with a hint of amusement.

Her eyes settled on Sherlock, he was still motionless, his eyes fixated on her and Sebastian.

"Look at me!"

Sebastian cupped her face roughly in his hand and forced her face closer to his, a grin appeared on his face.

"So tell me, Sherlock." he said without looking away from Molly.

"What made you do it? What made you break your own rules and go to her? I've watched you for months; don't think I don't know you have your brother keeping tabs on all you little _friends_. I never expected you to fall for my trick so easily." He smirked before continuing.

"That day our little Molly saw you. Don't think I didn't know you'd be in the marketplace, trying to find information on me. I expected you to leave, go somewhere else. But no, you stayed! Now tell me why?"

Sebastian kept a tight hold on Molly; he turned his head to look at Sherlock and rose his brows. Sherlock's jaw tensed up before stepping closer a little, but Sebastian reacted no differently.

"She was someone from my past, and I couldn't help myself." began Sherlock.

"Oh but you've developed feelings for the poor little mouse haven't you!?" howled Sebastian.

"No." said Sherlock coldly.

"Oh don't lie to me, Sherly. I'm not blind, I can tell when someone's in love."

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. I don't fall in _love, _but you did didn't you? With Jim, that's why you're so keen on destroying me." He stated.

Sebastian frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Christopher spoke.

"Wait...Molly? What's all this about? What's going on?" he said in utter confusion.

Sebastian quickly turned his head to look at Christopher, a grin plastered in his smug little face. Molly still couldn't move so she just looked at Christopher.

"Oh, I forgot." said Sebastian with sudden realization "This idiot doesn't know."

"Know what?" he said defensively.

"Why don't you tell him, Molly? Go on." he let go of her face and smiled.

Molly looked down at her hands and remained silent.

"Oh, come on now... Don't get shy. You're not going to tell him? Fine I will." he began.

"While you were working really hard back in London you're little fiancée was having an affaire de coeur, with Mr. Holmes."

Molly could see the hurt in Christopher's eyes and that made her feel even worst. A new set of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Stop it." she whispered.

Sebastian turned to look at her and let out a loud laugh.

"So I shouldn't tell him about how he showed you the town how you snuck out to see him?"

"Stop..." she begged.

"Or how you two made love by the lake? That was so romantic by the way."

"Please stop..." she went on.

"Or how you were thinking about leaving with him? I honestly thoug-"

Before he could finish, Molly swung her arm as hard as she could and hit him straight on the nose, she let out a pain of hiss as her hand began to throb. Sebastian clutched his nose and Molly could see red liquid trickling down.

"You fucking bitch. I'll fucking kill you!" he growled.

He put his gun in the waistband of his trousers and settled his hands on her neck, he began to squeeze tight and Molly could feel the air leaving her body. Just as fast as it had begun it was over, the pair of hands slipped away from her neck and Molly stepped back and gasped. Christopher had Sebastian on the floor; the two scuffled creating a cloud of dirt around them. Molly heard a gunshot, followed by a loud groan from Christopher. Sebastian got up and dusted the dirt out of his clothes.

"You see what you made me do, Chris? I really didn't want to shoot anyone today."

Molly let out a yelp of surprise and shuffled her feet to go to Chris.

"Don't you dare move, Molly or I'll blow your fucking head off."

Molly suddenly frowned.

"Do it." she said boldly.

A part of her was screaming at her for saying that, but she knew that Sebastian wouldn't do it. If he was going to kill her he would have done it by now, Sebastian was cruel and he wanted to keep her alive long enough to mess with Sherlock. Sherlock! Molly looked over to him as he had moved closer; his eyes were fixated solely on Sebastian. As if she could read his mind, Molly knew she had to continue distracting him.

"Oh calling off my bluff!? First you punch me and now this? Someone's feeling cheeky. I like it." he mocked.

Molly stood her ground "If you're going to kill me I'd prefer you do it now. If not, let me help Christopher."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and waved his gun towards them.

"Oh very well, go tend to him."

Sebastian kept his eyes on Molly as she made her way towards Christopher; the mousy brunette kneeled besides him and began to check him.

"Molly?" Whispered Christopher.

"Shh, don't talk." she said quietly.

"I'm losing a lot of blood." he told her.

Molly wiped her tears away and nodded, her hands made their way to his stomach where he'd been shot and applied gentle pressure to it to keep it from bleeding. The man on the ground let out a pained groan.

"Oh don't be such a baby! I made sure not to his anything important." said Sebastian in an irritated tone.

Molly looked up to stare daggers at Sebastian, just then Sherlock pounced on him and the two were on the ground, Sherlock straddle the man and began throwing blows at his face, a laugh escaped Sebastian as he quickly drew out his gun. The consulting detective flung the weapon out of his hand, the gun slid across from them and the two quickly dove for it, but Sherlock was quicker, in a matter of seconds Sherlock pulled the trigger and Sebastian fell limply on the ground. Everything was quiet after that, except for the wheezing breaths coming from Christopher. Molly looked down to see him, he had fainted and he looked sickly pale.

"We need to get him to a hospital." said Sherlock who was now at her side.

* * *

Molly silently stirred her gross hospital tea at Bart's taking Christopher to the hospital he was given a blood transfusion, once it was deemed safe for him to travel he was transferred to St. Bart's. That had been almost a week now. On the other hand the media was in a frenzy ever since Sherlock's return from the dead, so she hardly had a chance to talk to him. They hadn't spoken much back at Lake Como, as soon as Christopher was emitted into the hospital everything had become a blur, her life felt like it was going a hundred miles per hour and she just needed some time for herself.

Letting out a sigh, she got out of her seat and chucked the tea in the rubbish bin, she was in need of rest and a entered Christopher's room with a soft knock, he looked better than he had a few days ago. The blue eyed man looked directly at her and nodded, both his parents were sitting near his bed, his mother clutching onto his hand, as if she'd lose him if she let go. Molly smiled softly at them.

"I'm going to go... If that's alright? I need some rest, but I'll come back." she them

Christopher gave her boyish grin and nodded "Mum and dad will keep me company until then. Go rest, I don't think you've left my side since I got here."

Molly nodded and looked over at his parents, the two had taken the first plane to London the moment she called them and told them what happened to their son. It was a little hard to explain, since the pair had grown so fond of "Antonio" they couldn't believe he was actually a crazed murder in disguise. He of course, survived, he was taken into custody as soon as he had arrived to the hospital, from what she had overheard in the halls of Lake Como's hospital (and with the little Italian that she knew) he was going away for a long time. Good.

Molly closed the door silently behind her and took out her scarf from her bag, she didn't miss the London weather at all coming back to the bitter coldness was not something she had looked forward too, especially after having spent the last week and a half in a place that had perfect weather, she even had the flawless tan to prove it. Molly put her hands in her pocket to warm them up, as she made her way down the hall she noticed the very familiar tall man waiting for her by the exit.

* * *

Molly stared at Sherlock, one week back in London and he already looked like his old self, he was wearing his signature belstaff coat, a blue scarf nestled snugly on his neck, and his hair back to the familiar dark shade. He had a slight tan from his time in Lake Como, but she knew that would eventually go away, along with the memories the two had created back in Lake Como.

"How's Christopher doing?" he asked her.

"Better. I think he's more comfortable being back in London." she told him.

The pair fell into a silence, it had been a week since they had last spoken, Molly had gone over in her head many times the things she would say to Sherlock, but now she was in a complete blank.

"What's it like to be back?" she asked him suddenly.

Sherlock ran his hand through his dark curls and let out a sigh.

"Insane, everyone keeps bugging me about how I did it. How I faked my suicide." he looked over at her before continuing "I won't tell anyone that you helped me... If that's what you're worried about."

Molly shook her head and stepped a little closer to him, she looked up and smiled kindly at him.

"That would be wonderful, I don't think I can handle any more unwanted attention." she said in amusement.

Sherlock smiled down at her, he went back to his scowl before finally nodding. Once again the two fell into a comfortable silence, Sherlock tugged at her coat sleeve and pulled one of her hands from her pocket, Molly just watched as he took his larger hand in her smaller one and held it.

"You're not wearing your engagement ring." he stated.

"You're very observant."

Sherlock looked at her face and pressed his lips into a line, it seemed he didn't like his words being thrown back at him. He went back to focusing on her ringless hand.

"What... What happened?" he suddenly asked.

Molly shrugged "We broke it off... It turns out I'm in love with another man."

Sherlock looked up at her "Oh? Is that so..."

Molly nodded "It didn't seem fair to do that to Christopher. I love him, just not in that way..."

"Tell me about this other man." he said suddenly.

Molly chuckled under her breath.

"He can be quite an arse. I helped him with something very important once and he disappeared for a long time. I've always had sort of a crush on him." she said.

She stared at their hands before continuing "I bumped into him recently and turns out he's not as big of an arse as I thought. He's actually a very nice guy. Brilliant, of course and still sort of a show off, but nice nonetheless."

She finally looked up at him and saw him staring her face, a soft smile appeared on his lips and suddenly began to nod slowly. Molly made a face and let out an over dramatic sigh.

"You probably wouldn't know hi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sherlock tugged her arm and smashed their lips together. His lips were soft and urgent against hers, Molly tried not to smile but she couldn't help it, a smile formed as Sherlock pecked her lips, he placed his hands lightly on her lips, Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself to her toes, a couple of nurses walked down the corridor and "aw'd" among themselves as they walked by. Molly pressed her forehead against his chest and laughed silently to herself.

"Did I also mention he's an incredible kisser?" she said in amusement.

Sherlock smirked and shook his head "No, you forgot to mention, I really wouldn't be surprised." he said smugly

Molly pulled away and slapped his chest playfully "You arse!" she said in amusement "What if I wasn't talking about you?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took a hold of her waist again

"Molly you _obviously _were. I'm the only person you know that matches the criteria. Now can I please go back to kissing you?"

Molly let out a sigh "I hate you sometimes." she muttered.

"No you don't."

Before Molly could reply he dipped his head down and took his lips against hers, maybe she didn't hate him... all the time, but he was Sherlock and she loved him for who he was. Molly was looking forward to this new chapter in her life and she hoped Sherlock was too.


End file.
